


[Podfic] Something wrong with MACUSA

by Aethelar



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, but not a happy kind of ghost, ghost!Graves, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelar/pseuds/Aethelar
Summary: There’s something wrong with MACUSA. Something out of sync, something that little bit on edge, something… wrong.No one seems to notice.





	[Podfic] Something wrong with MACUSA

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something wrong with MACUSA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202475) by [Aethelar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelar/pseuds/Aethelar). 



Alternatively you can [listen and download on kiwi6](http://kiwi6.com/file/0a0244jni2)


End file.
